The present disclosure relates to security and, more specifically, to a system and method for providing a high-value identity.
In a cloud, existing security systems may provide information about a user to entities that are interested in verifying the identity or an attribute of the user. Entities that provide services to users in the cloud may want to learn more about a user in order to determine whether the user is a potential consumer that they would like to target. In order to provide these entities with information about a user, such systems may collect information about the user in a central repository. Typically, the information that is collected is directly provided by the user. For example, such information may correspond to an online identity that the user has established. However, many users may not want a centralized authority to have unnecessary visibility to information about their identities and attributes. Therefore, the information that is often provided by existing systems to interested entities may have weak or no association with a user's real-world identity.